


Oral Fixation

by smear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neckz 'n' Throats, Throat Fingering, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ahh." She whispered, and he quietly obeyed. The heir locked his jaw wide, and Kanaya slipped her fingers back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> unedited cause I should have been asleep hours ago. also typed on my phone. ill fix this up later.

Kanaya’s finger slipped into his mouth, viscous saliva coating the digit on contact. A shiver ran up her spine, reticence fading as curiosity took over her features. Her free hand hooked an index under the squared jaw, cocking his head up. Looking over his maw, the Virgo parsed the implications. Another finger couldn’t hurt, she thought, eyes shifting to make contact as she slipped another over his tongue. 

Of course Equius averted his gaze, he always did when his glasses were set aside. “Look at me.” Kanaya spoke gently to the knelt Zahhak. He would, after a few seconds of silence. Blued hues met Kanaya’s, a familiar self-reproach laden in them. Despite this, they were hazed over. Not unlike the familiar sheen of sweat that beaded on his temples, the indigo orbs looked almost like glass, shining despite the half-lidded nature of his gaze. 

Kanaya’s free hand cupped his cheek, keeping his head angled to her. Sharp teeth seeded into her lip, as she stroked his bottom labium with her thumb. Fingers which had been probing, now slowly ran over his tongue, holding the appendage before pulling it out to examine it. Slimy in her fingers, hard to keep hold of…

“Ahh.” She whispered, and he quietly obeyed. The heir locked his jaw wide, and Kanaya slipped her fingers back in, before her spare hand tapped his jaw to close. Slowly, Equius brought his lips together, Kanaya’s fingers slipping inside them. 

Two knuckles in, and she paused. Eyes were drawn back to Equius, before glancing down to his hands. He clutched his shorts, trembling slightly. Despite this, the rest of his body was frozen. He wanted to be good, perfect. If he moved in a way she didn’t like, surely she’d punish him for it. Sometimes, he went out of his way for it… But she was focused. Focused on _him_. Snapping from the thought, Equius’ eyes lock back to Kanaya’s. A nervous purr building in his throat as she stared- did he mess up _already_ , did she change her mind about this? 

No. She merely slid deeper into him, her two fingers dipping as they came to the back of his throat. Careful as she was, the motion was so sudden that Zahhak couldn’t help but to gag. He restrained it in due time, surprising Kanaya by swallowing around her digits, even though she tried to pull out and ask if he was fine. Clearly he was, oh god he was. 

Equius’ muscles tightened around Kanaya’s fingers as he shifted where he sat, his dry tongue slipping back into his mouth. Soon it was as slick as ever, licking at Kanaya’s palm as he opened his throat for her. It didn’t come without a heavy sigh, his voice muffled by her hand. 

The sylph noticed his eyes tearing up from the previous irritation, to which she leaned down to kiss the corners. One, followed by pushing her fingers back into place, then the other eye, as her fingers began to stroke deeper, her wrist brushing against the tip of his tongue as it mimicked her tempo. 

Breathing deep, Kanaya’s other hand had found its way around Equius’ neck. She didn’t aim to asphyxiate him, but gripped tightly enough to feel herself moving along inside of him- could even see his neck slightly bulge with each stroke. By now Zahhak’s eyes were clamped shut, his hand clasping over the other side of his neck, a frustrated, muffled moan escaping when he felt her moving under his palm, under his flesh even still. 

Kanaya was weary, but moved her fingers quickly the moment she saw him squirm. Obviously he enjoyed whatever the hell was going on, maybe even more than she was. 

With the thought, Kanaya withdrew her fingers from deep inside his throat, stroking his tongue as she pressed a kiss to it. Equius peeked from his otherwise squinted eyes, now that the stimulation eased up. They widened, upon realizing what she had just done. Sure this was- intimate, but _her_ gorgeous maw was a whole other story.

Kanaya pulled back as he stared, licking the blue gloss from her lips. “Is there a problem?” She asked, withdrawing her fingers a little more. 

Equius shook his head quickly, “No.” He stated through her fingers, to which she nodded. 

“Good.” She smiled warmly, her own gaze still clear and focused. Meanwhile, tears had streamed down Equius’s cheeks from previous gags and coughs. Kanaya’d wipe them away with one hand, before that same thumb hooked his cheek, widening his jaw again as she peeked inside. Slick, gray, and cool. Surprisingly, Equius had managed not to knock teeth out lately, which Kanaya credited to her own tending. Her thumb grazed along the bottom row, sharp and impressive. 

“You are so lovely.” She whispered, leaning down and licking his tongue with her own, before taking it between her lips and sucking. Equius squirmed, eyes wide and his attempt at speech muffled. Kanaya dismissed it, because soon it faded into incoherent moans. Though it required maneuvering, Kanaya managed to slip her fingers back in as she sucked on his tongue, a few nibbles placed with each time he clenched around her.

She’d pull away after what felt like forever, sweet saliva bridging between them. Soon, her sodden fingers followed, and Equius routinely sucked them dry. 

“You’ve been wonderful.” she assured him, stroking a hand through his hair. The kisses- those were new. Maybe he liked them? 

“Thank you.” He gave a nod, saliva surrounding his mouth, streaming down his chin as his chest heaved for air. 

And like always, it ended without going any further, one mutual curiosity was enough for now. 


End file.
